Peace at Last
by AlecLuv
Summary: InuYasha, Twilight, X-Men, Lord of the Rings, Charmed and Harry Potter! So it's Kagome, Bella and Rouge are all the same person, her real name is Annis but she prefers Ani. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! IT'S BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! MY FIRST FANFIC!


~Biddy

The girl with all the power

Okay y'all this story is a mojor crossover!

InuYasha, Twilight, X-Men, Lord of the Rings, Charmed and Harry Potter!!!

Therefore, it's Kagome, Bella and Rouge are all the same person, her real name is Annis but she prefers Ani. Set after New Moon 'cause after Edward leaves Bella becomes Rouge and runs away feeling like a threat to the X-Men. Before Twilight Ani went to Hogwarts, but after that she went on the search for the Shikon No Tama!

OneShot

Really long

First FanFic hope ya like it!!

~Biddy

FLASHBACK

"Wench, where the hell is my raman?" the jackass of a hanyo called.

"Where the fuck have you been half-breed? Ruttin' the clay pot?" I shouted.

"What do know bitch?"

"Two things; 1. Sit, you jackass and 2. I'm the most powerful creature EVER!! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!" I scream.

FLASHBACK END

A note slide across the table from Edward

_Bella, love, are you okay? You've been looking off into space all day._

_Yes Edward, I'm okay. Just remembering things. I didn't mean to worry you sorry._

I slide back the paper going into another memory.

FLASHBACK

"Please don't, please" I pled Magneto.

"I'm sorry young one."

TIMEPASS

A white light was coming off the machine; it was killing me as I was screaming bloody marry from pain.

_Edward, InuYasha, Shippo, Sango, Kitty, Harry, Luna, Alice I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to see you again._

TIMEPASS

"Good morning Rouge." Professor X greeted me.

"Hello Professor, ummm, I was wondering if I could live with my father again for awhile?"

"Of course Rouge."

"Thank you!" I said with a small smile.

TIMEPASS

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Edward went to the Volturi Coven"

TIMEPASS

"Edward, Alice, I would like to talk to them alone please"

"NO!!!" Edward yelled getting in a defensive crouch in front of me.

"Edward I'll be fine, just you and Alice go into the hall."

"Just the hall."

Once Edward and Alice where in the hall I ran up to Aro giving him a big bear hug

"Uncle Aro" I say with Joy and a smile on my face.

"How's my favorite human Ani?"

"I'm great, finished Hogwarts and hunting for the jewel! And Shippo is great missin' you though, he has ten tails now and working for Shessu and Inu! And I'm a mutant to! So a witch that has the power of one, most powerful miko ever and a mutant that can take life force, powers, memories and I have supper strength and after I temporally use there the power I get the voices in my head, that I read minds and have a mental shield. So no one can touch my skin witch is why I'm wearing gloves and a scarf." I tell my favorite uncle, forgetting Edward and Alice knowing everyone here has known me for like 3 hundred years and I'm immortal because of the Shikon No Tama in my body. "I also almost died last week from power drainage, that's why I have the white streaks of hair Jane."

"Well seeing as you can read minds want to give your sister and brother a hug?" Jane and Alec ask.

"And everyone else Ani?" Caius asks.

"Of course y'all!" I beam

After giving everyone hugs, Edward comes running though the doors stopping me from hugging Felix.

"Edward what the hell? Go back into the hall I'll be out in a minute and let me hug my brother DAMNNIT!" I scream letting out my miko powers that start to purify his hands making him let go and hide behind Felix.

"What the hell was that Bella?"

"Just a small part of one powers"

"I told you Edward not to come in, she would have in out in a minute after she showed her powers she's been working on to her Uncles." Alice said in an 'I-told-ya-so voice.

"You should listen to her Edward. So who wants a show?" I ask changin' the subject.

"We would love to Annis!" Uncle Aro says happily.

"Y'all have my bow, arrows and wand?" letting my English and Southern accents come through.

"Here Ani." Jane, Alec and Demitri say tossing me the gear.

"Thanks. 'K what first?"

"Magic, last time we saw you; you were going to Hogwarts twenty years ago." Uncle Aro says with an even bigger smile of pride and joy.

FLASHBACK

"'K, Uncle Aro and then some at the end! Who wants to fly?" I ask.

Jane raised her hand "I will Ani."

"Thanks. _Wingardium Leviosa_" Lifting Jane up in the air and slowly bringing her back down only for Jane to playfully throw me in the air.

"Y'all hold Edward I want to try something," I said in their minds. Letting my instincts take over I listen to everyone thoughts as I fall.

_Oh My God, someone help her she's going to die! BELLA!_ Edward head was screaming.

_Well Annis what are you going to do?_ Uncle Aro was thinking as well as the rest of the Volturi was thinking.

_Bella I know you hear me and you're going to do_ _Wingardium Leviosa to the floor leaving you floating in the air by a few inches above the ground_ Alice said.

"_Wingardium Leviosa,_" I whisper, a foot off the ground. "You can let go of Edward now, thanks for holding him Felix." Falling to the ground landing on my feet.

"No problem, Ani. Will you do the miko stuff now?"

"Sure bro." Pulling back the string of the bow letting fly covered in purple miko energy fitting the wall making a two foot deep dent, then fixed it with, "_Episkey_, there ya go Uncle Aro. 'K can someone take my stuff and put in the car in my bag, but I'm keeping the wand and erasing their memories," pointing to Edward and Alice, "_Obliviate_" hiding my wand in my combat boots. "Let's go, nice meeting you guys." Pulling out Edward and Alice the doors to the car Felix pulled up in, nodding my head as in to say, say anything and you die.

FLASHBACK END

"Edward where are we going?" I ask see we're in a car.

"To Carlisle, you haven't paid attention all day."

"Stop the car Edward." Not stopping the car I whisper "Sorry" and jump outta a car going 128 mph and start running into the woods jumping from tree to tree so Edward couldn't find my scent until…

"Bella! Bella where are you, please come out!" Edward calls into the forest. Staying silent in my perch on the branch, I hear a fimaler voice.

"Vampire, what are you doing here?" a harsh voice that could only belong to Logan said with hate in his voice. Ignoring him Edward conutied to look for me, shit Edward that was the wrong move. With metal claws coming out of his hands Logan charges after Edward, "What are you doing vampire? Looking for a tasty human, 'cause there aren't any here that you can touch. Ain't that right Rouge, you can come outta the tree this vampire won't hurt you with me here even though you can protect yourself." Logan calls up into my tree, 'causing me to jump the 50 feet landing in-between going to stop the fight at all cost. Pulling off my gloves Logan steps back know what this means. "Edward, don't attack he's a friend of mind, my older brother really, not biologically but he's still my brother by law." _He adopted me after __Magneto__ almost killed me but before I came to save you, so BACK OFF!!! _ I scream to Edward in his mind.

"Rouge what the hell happen you're covered in blood?" Logan asked in a worried older brother voice. I start to chuckle nervsely "You know I **HATE** doctors and hospitals, well Edward was taking me to his father 'cause I've had flashbacks all day and he was worried so I jumped outta fast moving car then jumped into a tree ya see." I say letting my southern-English voice come through. "O, topical you Rouge, let me guess you didn't want him to touch your skin, have him faint or something then explain everything." We carried on our conversation forgetting Edward was listening until "Come on Bella we need to get you home."

"I have another idea if Logan doesn't mind; do you think I could use some of your powers?" Before Logan could aweser Edward pulled me to him, with my hands touching him my powers kicked in and he started to turn a gray color with veins would be popping, felling my wounds heal complete I step away in fear. Putting on my gloves, I stare at Edward in horror. "Logan helps me get him to the car."

**(N/A sorry but I'm to lazy to write that so now we're pulling up to the Cullen house.)**

"Bella" Emmett calls from the wrong side of the car crushing Logan. "Emmett I'm over here, so leave Logan alone and help me get Edward outta the back." Walking to the back seat, I hear freaking out at the latent vampire. "Bella how did this happen?" Emmett and Jasper asked stunned. "Logan, no attacking the vampires, I don't want my brother dieing after seeing him for only a few minutes." With Jasper picking up Edward and running him the house at vampire speed calling Carlisle name to see to Edward.

"Bella, how could you blow our cover by telling this metal smelling human we're vampires?" Rosalie Screamed at me looking hurt. "First off Blondie, I already knew about vampires I've been hunting them for years after a vampire named Didyme, some vampire royalty in Italy." I heard that name before wasn't that the name of Marcus' mate. "Alice wasn't that Marcus mate?" the only response was a single nod. "Logan, how could you I told you not to kill any vampires in Volterra, Damnnit Logan, she was my aunt and one of my best friends how could you" I scream slowly turning a purple color of my miko powers, I step forward causing every one except for Logan to step back for he was already leaning on the wall, with a gloved hand a slap with enough power Sango would be proud, seeing his bone I step back my miko powers coming back into my body, staring at the hand print showing musel and bone, turning around I jump through the glass not looking back at the dumb founded faces, landing on my feet I ran to the only place I felt safe. The meadow. Once there I scream, and cry letting out all the power I've bottled up for the past two months knowing with all the power something would be drawn to the power, not caring I fell the presents of 5 demons coming towards the meadow, all fell like I know them but blinded by my pain, my powers took over and I couldn't control them frighten, I call out pleading for help to who ever was there.

"Mama?" I voice asks sounding so much like Kanna, not wanting to hurt I pull in some power, but it's still there. "Mama! Please, control your powers they're hurting us." With that, I use all my strength to pull in the rest of my power. Seeing my family, before letting the darkness swallow me.

SPoV (Sesshomaru)

Before my sister could hurt herself, I pick her up and follow her scent to a house, about half the size of ours. Shippo, InuYasha, Kanna, Rin, Yuu (the infant, he didn't have a name so I found one) and Kirara carrying Rin, Kanna and Yuu all following me, making sure she's awake.

"Will Kags be ok, Sesshomaru?" My half-brother asked. "Lady Kagome is a strong lady, Inu." Rin chirped.

"Bella!" a boy called staring at Kagome, he was strange, he had no pulse or heart beat, white skin, bronze hair and topaz eyes like my color but duller. With that, 44 strangers came to look out the window.

EPoV (Edward)

After I woke up, I saw the man Bella called Logan, 13 strangers in the living room. The bald Asian in a wheel chair, started to talk to me through his mind '_Hello Edward, I'm Charles Francis Xavier, I am a mutant. I took care of the girl you call Bella after you left her, she to is a mutant. You know Logan, he is a mutant and apart of the X-Men a group of mutants, with Bella; Ororo, to the left of me, most call her Storm because of her powers, she can control weather; Scott Summers, the man on my right is know as Cyclops and his wife with the red hair is Jean Gray-Summers, she is known as Phoenix; Kitty, the short one also known as ShadowCat; IceMan the blonde and Pryo, the short boy with black hair. Then, the teenagers are wizards not mutants. Harry Potter is the boy with green eyes and black hair; his wife is Ginny with the ginger hair; Ron the boy with ginger hair his wife Hermione; Draco is the boy with blonde hair; and the twins Fred and Gorge. Then the three women are Paige, Piper & Phoebe Bella's sisters they are witches._

"Carlisle, I was wondering if we could see Bella?" Aro asked stepping in to the house followed by: Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demitri, and Sahara and Marry the wives. "I'm sorry but Bella ran away after hurting that man over there, Logan, after yelling at him for killing Didyme, then slapped him after glowing purple." Aro look shocked would be an understatement "Let me see my friend," after a long pause Aro spoke again "I'm sorry I've never seen her so aggrieve for 200 years myself, but I believe the other guest have seen aggrieve reticently.

Smelling Bella, and seven other scents I run to the window seeing a limp Bella in the arms of the tall one with silver hair. "Bella" I call not caring about the others I jump to the window taking Bella from the man, putting Bella in the couch.

YPoV(Yuu)

The vampire took mama, from Sesshomaru and put her on the couch, looking around, I see the X-Men, Volturi Coven, The Golden Trio with some others, and the Charmed Ones my mama's family.

"Uncle Aro, it's good to see you again, it's been a hundred years from the last time I saw you with Bella. Can I get a hug?" I spoke with every one of the Cullen's staring at me in bewilderment. "Of course, Yuu. How are you Shippo, InuYasha, Kanna, Rin, and Sesshomaru?" The man that brought Bella spoke "We're fine Aro, the company is well."

"Bella will wake up in 20 seconds, she can probley hear us now." Alice andPhoebe said.

B/A/K/RPoV(Bella/Ani/Kagome/Rouge)

Damn my head hurts.

"Well hello, Annis. I'm glad to see you're awake, how are you?" Uncle Aro asked.

"I'm fine Uncle Aro." I declared with a smile. Looking around I see my real family "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Fred you're on the right, George you're on the left, Scott, Jean, Storm, Kitty, Bobby, Pryo, Professor X, Phoebe, Paige, Piper, Alec, Jane, Uncle Marcus, Uncle Caius, Felix, Demitri, Inu, Sessh, Kirara, Kanna and Rin my lovely daughters, Shippo and Yuu my wonderful sons. What are you all doing here?" I asked a little surprised they were all here. "Well Kagome, we all happen to come vist on the same day." InuYasha said. "Ummm, Ani, Harry killed your father and Mrs. Weasly killed your mother." Draco said. "Draco, why are you sad, 'cause I don't know about you but I'm glad they're dead. Voldemort was a horrible father and Bellatrix was an evil mother."

"Bella your biological parents were He-Who-Must-No-Be-Named and his most faithful servant?" a disturbed Carlisle asked. "Yes Carlisle. InuYasha what's wrong?" with one word my world fell apart "Naraku."

"Are you sure, 'cause I thought we killed him, I mean you, Sesshomaru, Kanna, Yuu, Aro, Jane and Alce were there, I killed him right and his hearts. Someone tell me it isn't true." I stand up jumping out the window I already broke earlier today, "Kirara!" I call falling on to her back, flying to the meadow. "Bella, don't" Alice calls.

While flying I slip into a flashback.

FLASHBACK

"Kagome, take these. I made another boomerang, because you mastered the Hiraikotsu." Sango says, "A holy staff and sutra scrolls," Miroku states, "A sword." Kouga beams. Putting a spell on them, I put them on a charm bracelet so I always have them.

FLASHBACK END

Using a spell to change in my demon slaying outfit I take off the spell, I put the Hiraikotsu and bow and arrows on my back, the sword on my hip, holy staff in one hand sutra scrolls in a pocket, throwing stars and knives in another and guns and wand on my calves and put on shouter gloves I land Kirara on the ground looking for Naraku, mumbling a spell I get off Kirara, seeing if the others are following with my miko powers, about 100 feet from the house.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, Kagome it's been 500 years how are you?"

"Onigumo, I see you haven't changed. So now you will die this time." I state calming while charging with Kirara on my shoulder. "Bella, NO!!" Alice calls; but it's to late the ground split open with a green light falling in with Kirara we land in a strange land.

DPoV(Draco)

Ariving in the clearing I see Ani fall into the ground with a green light that only lasts a second, I know she is gone.

**( enter what you want, if ya want me to write a fighting part I need 20 reviews)**

B/A/K/RPoV(Bella/Ani/Kagome/Rouge)

"Hello, Annis. I am Midoriko. You are going to become an elf, with all the powers and weapons you have now and a new one a metamorphmagus, you must help a half-ling or hobbit named Frodo Baggains; he will be under an unfair deal of pressure, which you had to go through but less great for the beings will want that jewel. Kirara will be able to transform into her demon form and a form that will look like your sister as an elf. I have made it so you will land in Rivendell there Elrond will find you I have visited him in a dream telling him about you, he will take care of you as his own. Also the Shikon No Tama will a be anklet. Here are some clothes and a bag to hold your demon-slaying outfit, one is a dress for walking around and one is for travel and three pairs of gloves. Good luck." And with that Midoriko was gone and I was wearing a long flowing purple dress that covers my neck and most of my arms the elbow long lavender gloves hugging all my curves and a black traveling cloak, after looking at my outfit I look to see where I am and it's beautiful place. With a waterfall, and trees all turning brown, I turn to see a man with straight long black hair, and a woman with long dark brown hair. "Hello Annis **(A-NIECE)**, welcome to Rivendell, I am Elrond and this is my daughter Arwen and hopefully your sister and my daughter." Elrond said. "Elrond, I would love that, can I call you father, for my biological father was an evil man and my mother as well. Also Arwen may I call you sister and could you teach me elfish?" I said with a smile on my face. "Sister, what is that purple glow and the two-tailed cat on your shoulder?" Arwen asked looking at me, the Shikon No Tama and Kirara. "Well, sister this is the most power object ever, the Shikon No Tama it will any wish and I'm it's miko and guardian making sure it never falls into evil, and this is Kirara my demon cat she has 3 forms this one her demon form and one that makes her look like a small elfish girl."

"Lord Elrond, the Elves from Lothlórien have arrived. Hello Lady Annis, welcome to Rivendell." A young servant said than ran off.

TIMEPASS

**(by the way Annis learned the intire lanuge on the walk over and Elfish is in **underline** only and japaness is**** bold ****only and mind talk is** _Italic_ **only)**

"Welcome brothers and sisters to Rivendell." Father said. "Thank you Elrond, but who is the elf-woman behind your daughter?" Celeborn husband of Lady Galadriel asked _'Daughter do you want to answer Lord Celeborn husband of Lady Galadriel question, or shall I?' _father asked knowing of my powers _'I will father.'_ "Lord Celeborn, next time you have a question ask me not my father, I am Lady Annis, daughter of Lord Elrond and sister of Lady Arwen. And Lady Galadriel please stop trying to read my mind for if I wanted you to I would let you be I am not proud of my past for many deaths were my fault. **Shit that wasn't supposed to come out. **_Father may I leave,_ I'm sorry but I must go find Kirara and do you have a training area anywhere?" Everyone other than my father looked at me strangely, just my father looked at me with sorry eyes. "Yes daughter, I understand you have practice your weapondry in a while you may go." _Sister do you wish to come? _I asked Arwen _I would like that sister, I will join you and can you teach me your lanuge?_ Looking around at the guest still staring _Sure Arwen._

EPoV(Elrond)

" Well Elrond you newest daughter has been through much and let down her guard for a moment and she has been through much and has much to bear, like the fact she can't have skin to skin contact except with her soul mate. Her powers are amazing and a curse as is her life. Her mother and father would lock her away, not feed her, kill her friends in front of her even tourcher her yet the girl is still kind and caring. She is going in the end finish the task to be given Frodo Baggins for she has already gone through the task only with a more powerful object that cannot be destroyed, evil will come for her and only one can help her." Lady Galadriel said "so do not give the child a hard time Celeborn she was stripped of her family that excepted her, knowing she can kill them by a snap of her fingers."

APoV(Annis)

After finding Kirara we went to the training area. Practing all of my weapons except for my guns, after I worked on magic, every thing except for skin to skin fighting. Out of nowhere Arwen asked something that wasn't a happy topic "Sister how did you get the white hair for I can tell brown is the true color and green is your really eye color?" Thinking about it I said "Well Arwen, in my world there was a breed that had 'powers' and I was one of them, for my power is that can take life force, powers, memories by skin to skin contact other than with my soul mate that is why I cover my skin and I have supper strength and after I brower the power I get the voices in my head, that I read minds and have a mental shield and I see the future. I'm also a powerful witch and a powerful miko a person with spiritual powers. And a man wanted to use that against humans almost killing me causing my hair to turn white but he was stopped by my adoptive brother. But I have never thought of my powers a curse I see them I apart of me. And isn't our guest leaving today and new ones coming tomorrow?" I pronounce "Yes, we will have humans, elfs, dwarf, and hobbits."

VISION

Frodo was stabbed, in forest, need help, Arwen and me there.

VISION END

"Awren we must go, a hobbit that holds the ring of one power is dieing. We most go, get changed, I'll get the horses. NOW!" I cry.

**(in forest where they find Frodo and Strider and Hobbits)**

"What's this a ranger off his guard?" Arwen asks while I get Frodo on a horse, telling the Hobbits what's happing.

"Listen I must get him to my father or he will die. Okay Sam?"

"Yes milady, but how do you know where we were and in need of help?" Shit. "Well Sam, my father is a seer, so he told me and my sister Lady Arwen."

AT MEETING

Annis stood in behind Elrond during the Council Meeting. She looked around the room and noticed several different races. The House of Elrond with two of his members either side of him; they were the focal of the room. The room then went Frodo, Gandalf. The elves, dwarfs and then humans. Elrond stood before everyone signaling the meeting to start. "Strangers of distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the great threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this one fate, this one doom," stated Elrond. Elrond's face remained emotionless as he stared at the men from his position. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo," said Elrond.

She watched as Frodo looked at his hand and cautiously step forward placing the ring on the pedestal in the center of the room. He gave a sigh of relief as that burden was lifted from his shoulders. But she knew all to well that this was his burden to bear and he was not released from it yet. "So it is true," after one of the unidentified men spoke, "The Doom of Men." Gandalf glanced at him who stood and addressed to the council, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.'" He then continued as he approached the pedestal, "Isildur's Bane is found."

Then Gandalf started to speak... his voice different. "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." These words cause Annis to grip her chest and kneel on the floor. They caused her great pain; but not pain only to her, but the the Goshinboku as well. Once the dark force was lifted, Annis stood and a single tear fell from her face.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here," Elrond looked at disgust with the Grey Wizard.

Gandalf looked at Elrond with his normal expression, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond. For the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The Ring is all together evil."

Elrond grew silent as Boromir took this as his cue to speak. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." Everyone noticed that during Boromir's speech Elrond turned slightly to the figure dressed in the blue cloak. They spoke silently, even silently enough to avoid elves over hearing.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn said, his expression serious.

"And what, would a ranger know of this matter?" He retorted recovering from his further embarrassment

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." A blond elf spoke his tone commanding.

"Aragorn? This…this is Isildur's heir?" Boromir questioned.

Legolas answered his tone filled with fury, "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Aragorn laid a hand on Legolas' shoulder and said in elvish, "Sit down Legolas." He only did so, reluctantly.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king" said Boromir his face grim.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf cut in before things got out of hand.

"You have only one choice then. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond responded

"What are we waiting for? Ha!" an eager dwarf grabbed his axe and slashed it down upon the Ring, only for it to be smashed to pieces and he fell back a few feet.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond stated somewhat slowly.

Boromir looked at Elrond in disbelief. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Said Legolas.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli told Legolas, grumpy.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Asked Boromir his voice gruff.

"I will be dead before I see the ring, in the hands of an elf" replied Gimli as the elves bore anger in their eyes. An argument broke out as their voice disrupted the once peaceful meeting.

Annis watch as everyone's anger concentrated on the ring. She could hear the evil spell it was saying; looking towards Frodo she knew he could hear it as well. She then noticed Frodo looked doubtful and spoke quietly, "I will take it." No one heard him. His eyes grew determined as he looked towards the ring. "I will take it." Again his voice was lost, but she noticed not lost to Gandalf.

Knowing the voice might be lost again and again, Annis stepped into the center of the circle, her blue cloak falling from her head and shoulders, showing everyone her dark brown water fall with white hair cupping her face and deep green eyes of the forest. Everyone stopped and looked towards the female elf, who had not spoken nor lowered her hood during the entire meeting; yet given council to Lord Elrond. She picked up the ring, hearing the protests, and walked to the hobbit. Opening his hand she placed it in his hand and whispered. "Only you may carry this burden young one," she smiled as she stood up. "For this is your destiny, your curse."

Frodo looked at her, wondering if she had to bare such a thing at one point in time. He caught a glimpse of a purple crystal around her neck; it flashed slightly, but disappeared back when she stood. "I will take it," Frodo spoke, as he now held the ring in his hand, "I will take the Ring to Mordor... Though, I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," said Gandalf grateful as he strode to stand by Frodo.

"By my life or death, I can protect you. I will. You have my sword," said Aragorn and looking Frodo deep in the eyes.

"And you have my bow," said Legolas his eyes kind.

"And you have my axe," said the short dwarf Gimli. He brandished his axe when he spoke.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done," said Boromir.

Then Sam jumped out from his hiding spot. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," stated Elrond somewhat knowingly.

Pippin and Merry ran out from their hiding places as well. "Wait, we're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us," Merry said.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing" said Pippin a proud look on his face.

Merry grinned and said smugly, "Well, that rules you out Pip."

Gandalf looked towards Kagome. "You will be coming with us, won't you Annis?" he was curious. He did not want to lose his new traveling companion. She was actually someone who was older than him, and was nice enough to talk to. He also said he would protect her from Sauron.

"Yes," Annis smiled at Frodo. "After all a promise was made from you to my father, to keep me safe from Sauron; as such I promised to keep the Ring Bearer safe from him as well." Annis was about to continue when she clenched her chest in pain. Dropping to one knee, both Elrond and Gandalf ran to her side. "He has found it."

Both Gandalf and Elrond looked worried. "She will be needed to be taken from Rivendell as soon as possible keep her moving or all is lost," Elrond told Gandalf. "If what she holds gets into Sauron's hands then all of Middle Earth is doomed." He spoke to Gandalf in a whispered tone. "We can fight off Sauron again, but with that jewel we have no chance."

"Agreed," Gandalf nodded. "Have her brought to her room, Elrond. She will need the rest before we leave." An elf from Elrond's house helped Kagome out of the room and up to her room.

"What good is a woman who cannot take a little pain?" Gimli scoffed. "She will be useless to us." Suddenly fire surrounded the area they were in and a fierce roar was heard. Gimli was pinned to the ground under the paw of a giant cat, growling in his face. "What the?"

"Ah, Gimli, I see you have meet my daughter's and Lady Annis's companion, Kirara," Elrond chuckled. "She is the most lovable creature around; just don't bad mouth her mistress." Elrond went up to the fire cat and pet her mane. "It is alright, Kirara, he will not speak ill of Annis again. Though I am sure if he does, she can deal with him quite easily." Kirara nodded and took her paw off of Gimli and was engulfed in flame. Now as the small kitten, she jumped onto Elrond's shoulder.

"An interesting morning this has turned out to be," Gandalf chuckled. "Kirara will be staying here till later."

Elrond nodded. "Ten companions, very well then. You shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Pipping exclaimed before ruining the moment by asking, "Where are we going?"

******

The Fellowship traveled South of Rivendell early the next morning. They had a long ways to travel, yet the wanting to complete the quest drove them on. They passed close to the River of Bruinen before heading closer to the Eregion mountain range. The trek across these was places was no easy, as the paths were twisty and littered with rocks, grass and dirt. They continued till they came across a rock alcove with was not far from the Pass of Caradhras.

Boromir had taken Merry and Pip to the side and taught them the finers of sword play as Aragorn gave tips along the way. Frodo and Sam sat back enjoying what little meal they could. Gandalf and Gimli sat farther away, and Legolas to watch. Annis sat alone further away from the group, playing and feeding Kirara. As Gandalf stated their course, Gimli stood and walked around to look at Gandalf. "If I did not know any better I would say we are taking the long way around," he grinned. "We can always cut through the Mines of Moria, my cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Annis raised her eyes to look at Gandalf, she knew as he what laid in Moria.

Gandalf took his pipe from his mouth and looked at the dwarf with a serious look. "I would not take the roads through Moria unless I have no other choice." Legolas jumped from rock to ground and back to rock looking at a cloud formation in the distance. Gandalf looked in the same direction as Legolas.

Boromir, Pippin and Merry continued when things started to get turned into more of a wrestling match. Aragorn chuckled as he watch the display. Sam looked over to the cloud as it got closer. "What is that?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him; pausing the match of the three.

"Nothing it is just a wisp of cloud," Gimli placed his hands on his hips looking over towards the direction.

Boromir looked over, his face worried. "It is moving too fast," he paused, "and against the wind."

Legolas recognized them as soon as they got closer. "Crebain from Dubland."

"Hide," Aragorn yelled. Placing out the fire, removing gear and getting into the cracks of the rocks. After doing so Annis ran over to a rock and was pulled in by a blonde elf. "Stay with me." Legolas whispered, not sure but Annis was sure that had a doble meaning

As the flock too wing away, they started coming out of their hiding spaces. "Spies of Saruman, the path to the South is being watched," he looked over his shoulder. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras." They all looked towards the snow tipped mountains.

Looking towards the mountains. "He is watching us." She closed her eyes and whispered, "he knows where we are going." She was far enough from the group they could not hear as they walked to the mountain.

The snow was thick as they walked up the slope of the mountain. They knew there was little that they could do, but Annis knew it was impossible to see what was coming. All she knew was Saruman was going to push them somewhere; and it was most likely Moria. She, along with her elven companion noticed that Saruman was attempting to bury them in snow. What little Gandalf could do, he could not ward off the spell Saruman created. Annis shielded the Hobbits from being buried in the snow with no way out. In the end, Frodo decided they shall go through Moria. Fear gripped Gandalf; hopes they could pass through without being noticed.

*** *** ***

"The Walls of Moria," Gimli announced. They walked towards the door and Gandalf read what passage he could. Attempting to open the door. Annis looked over the glassy water, she glared at what laid beneath. In the end of all Gandalf's useless passwords, it was Frodo was the one who opened the door with Gandalf's assistance. They entered into the mine, darkness covered the area.

"We should rest well, soon we will feedable hospitality of the dwarfs, roaring fires, malt beer, red meat right of the bones," Gimli fantasized. Gandalf light the crystal he placed into his staff prior to entering. "This my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin Moria and the call it a mine. A Mine."

Everyone looked around. "This is no mine," Boromir said emotionlessly. "It is a tomb." The hobbits looked at their feet and jumped back at the dead dwarven skeletons. Gimli was in horror that they were all dead and went to look at the bodies. His tears of sorrow called out for his lost brethren.

Legolas went towards a body and pulled out an arrow. "Goblins," he said as he slammed it into the ground and pulled out an arrow. Aragorn and Boromir pulled out their swords.

Boromir looked around. "We make for the Gap of Rohan, we should never have come here," he stated firmly. The Hobbits back up with unease. "Now get out of here. GET OUT!"

Annis watched as Frodo was grabbed by a tentacle. She walked calmly over to it, as the hobbits tried to keep Frodo from the beast. It knocked them all away, besides Annis, and lifted Frodo into the air. She calmly walked down as Boromir and Aragorn attacked the tentacles. She grabbed one and closed her eyes. Snapping them open they were pure silver. Everyone watched her as the beast screamed in pain, throwing Frodo away. "Choose your path quickly," she stated. Gandalf then called for everyone to get into the mines. When they were gone, her eyes glowed silver as the beast slowly started to turn to ash.

Stepping away, Annis started to run into the tomb. She triped forward only to be caught by the arms of Legolas. Catching the girl he picked her up and ran inside. Never before has he seen such power, and such beauty in one who looked so young. Once inside the girl fell asleep, for the power she used has been the first time in over a 100 years. "Gandalf, I have never heard of a elf having such power," Legolas looked up at the aged wizard. "Who is she?"

Gandalf sat down. "She is one not of our world; in her world she is an outcast, but she is the most powerful being in any world. The one thing that has stood agasint evil. She protects an power greater than the ring," he said. Legolas' eyes widened and looked down at the woman; he moved a stray black hair from her face. "She is a woman of wonder, for she was changed into an elf and taken care of when she lost her family. The girl has seen much war." He stood again. "Come it is a four day journey to the other side, let us pray that our presence goes unknowing."

As they walked through, Gandalf realized that he had no memory of the Mines of Moria. They stopped to rest, Legolas rested Annis on himself waiting for her to regain his memory. Annis began to stir. Her unearthly green eyes looked into Legolas' golden brown. "Are you well?" he asked worried about her.

"Yes and I thank you) she responded, sitting up with the aid of Legolas. she looked back at him. She then looked over towards the edge and saw Gollum. She could hear Gandalf telling Frodo about how Bilbo allowed him to live. Then suddenly Gandalf had gotten his memory back, or so it would have seemed; but it was only his nose.

They descended the stairs to the main halls of the dwarfs of Moria; black as the darkest pitch, a place where a shadow could live. Annis fell to one knee, and Legolas was right beside her; worry filled his eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile and then stood up with his help. They then came into view of the main room. Door slightly open with little light coming through. Gimli ran to those doors and through. Collapsing at the tomb before him. Gandalf read the inscription and noticed it was the cousin of Gimli.

Gandalf looked around and picked up a book, dusting what dirt was upon it. Legolas whispered about needing to move on, he was still aiding Annis in walking. "They have taken the bridge," Gandalf read. "And the second hall. We have bared the gates, but can not hold them for long. The ground shakes; drums, drums in the deep. We can not get out. Shadow moves in the dark. We can not get out. They are coming." As this was going on Pippin moved back towards an old well which had a dwarf sitting on it, he touched an arrow, unfortunately that caused a skull to fall and make too much noise. Gandalf berated the Took, they all looked around; there was nothing.

Then. The Drums have started.

The sound of screams or cries were heard as Sam looked towards Frodo's sword; it glowed a pale blue. "Orcs," Legolas said. He was worried for his companion elf. Boromir ran to the door to shut it. "You cannot fight."

"I can fight you pompous ass. I have seen more blood than you so go potect the hobbits. You should be able to handle that" she looked towards Boromir. Taking the spell off her Hiraikotsu, sword and bow and arrows. She looked ready to fight.

Boromir was nearly hit with two orc arrows. He leaned against the door and looked at Aragorn. "They have a cave troll." They bared the door and prepared to fight. The door did not last long, and the cave troll barged in. Annis continued to fight until until Frodo was stabed through the chest with the spear; that was when everyone went balistic in fighting, Annis killed the beast with her Hiraikotsu and by putting in miko powers. The hobbits attacked when they were on it's shoulders shashing at the head.

Annis was sitting next to him with Frodo breathing on her lap. She looked at everyone. "He is alive," she said. Everyone smiled and praised Frodo, even on his Mithril armor. "Gandalf we have to leave, we have attracted enough attention to ourselves in here."

Gandalf nodded and was about to speak when he saw the shadows of the approaching enemy. Looking back at his companions in worry, "To the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm," he said as they ran from the tomb room and out into the main hall. As they ran, each could not help but look back as the shrill was surrounding the group. Looking up, Legolas saw them coming out of a hole in the ceiling. Close to the entrance down to the bridge, the Fellowship had to stop because they were fully surrounded.

They then heard a rumbling growl from the darkness, and a large light that looked to be lite by flame coming down the hall slowly. The Orcs, goblin they scattered leaving the Fellowship alone in the dark. "What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf in a low whisper, once the enemy was gone fully from sight. Annis shuddered in fear an tried to bury her face in Legolas' tunic to not see it.

Gandalf did not answer right away. He was staring at the light as it slowly made its way down the hall. Everyone frightened by what could possibly be. Finally Gandalf answered. "A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world," he looked at Annis. "His foe is beyond any of you. Only one can truly kill him." He then looked towards the doorway down. "RUN," he announced as they took flight. They ran through the passageway down to the pits. Legolas jumped first to catch and aid those across. Gandalf went next, but they were being targets by orcs from the higher fort.

One by three they jumped across till only Kagome remained. She looked back at the fire that was coming from where they once were. "Come to me, Annis" Legolas held out his arms, sure there was a dubble meaning she jumped. Catching her they then ran to catch the others.

They ran into the room of darkness and fire, Gandolf told them to get over the bridge and Annis turned as did Gandolf when the growl was heard. "You will need my help to prevent him from getting the others," Annis whispered to Gandolf, placing her hand on his arm. They watched as Balrog came out of the fire. One by one the Fellowship went over the bridge, Annis and Gandolf were last. Once both saw that the others were fully over the bridge Annis and Gandolf turned. "You can not pass," Gandolf said.

She stood over Gandolf and howled in challenge of the Balrog. They watched as the demon returned in challenge, standing up and puffing out his flame. "I am a servant of the secret fire Wielder of the flame of Aror. Go back to the shadows. The dark fire witll not avail you, flame of Udun," Gandolf said in challenge. They watched as the Balrog slammed a sword of fire down upon. Tears fell as she saw the Balrog form a whip of Fire and crashed it against the wall.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandolf yelled as he slammed his staff into the ground. In defiance, the Balrog walked a few steps forward to strike at Gandolf; causing the bridge to collapse. The Balrog fell back into shadow. As Gandolf turned away from the battle, the Balrog cracked his whip around Gandolf's leg. With that Annis took Legolas' bow and shoot miko aroows. Notable to hit the whip. It was going to bring him into Shadow with it. Struggling to get up, Gandolf looked at Frodo and Aragon. "Run, you fools," he then let go.

"Legolas, get them up," he ordered. He looked up from the elf in his arms; wondering if they could not give them a moment. Aiding Kagome in standing, Legolas made sure she was okay before heading off to Merry and Pippin.

"Give them a moment for pittys sake," Boromir half yelled in anger.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs," Aragorn looked around them, and then sheathed his sword. "We must reach the Wood of Lothlórien." Legolas, Gimli and Boromir aided in getting the hobbits up on their feet. "Frodo," Aragorn called out. HE saw the hobbit was stating to wakl away from the group. Calling out to him again, Frodo looked back with mornfull eyes.

Struggling, Boromir pulled Frodo back and the rest of the hobbits came back as well. Legolas helped Annis to her feet and pulled the injured elf up the stairs. Aragorn looked around one final time before fleeing up the stairs as Goblins fired arrows at the retreating party. Once outside, they sat down on the rocks Annis in the arms of Legolas; each hobbit was away from the other wondering what shall be done. Aragorn was the only calm one.

*****

They ran into the Wood of Lothlórien. Annis walked slowly as she entered the woods, she knew the minute they entered they were watched. She could feel the eyes on her. She could hear the enchantments that the trees sang. They were the only things that had kept the woods safe from orcs and other evils for thousands of years. She say Gimli wave the hobbits forward, telling them to be cautious because of the witch of the woods. She could hear Lady Galadriel speak to Frodo; hear her calling to him. She almost wanted to laugh when he was met with an arrow to the face.

Legolas was no where close to Annis he could not protect her when the elves appeared. She watched as a male elf approached Aragorn. "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," he commented standing before Aragorn. Gimli was not too pleased to hear this.

Aragorn bowed towards the elf. "Haldir of Lorien," he said. "Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn." (We come here for help. We need your protection.)

Gimli wanted to turn around and leave. The one known as Haldir looked at Gimli and then towards Annis. "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood, you cannot go back," his eyes then rested on Frodo. "Come she is waiting." He ordered for his men to bring the Fellowship to the city of Lorien.

When they entered the city, they were brought to the spiral staircase that runs to the top of the tallest tree. They were watched by man elves as the group entered. Until they came before Lady Galadriel. Her audiance was short, as she spoke to each in their minds. Her eyes then laid upon Annis, and she gasped. "Never have I thought," she said aloud. "Please rest now, for your hearts are heavy with sorrow. Tonight you shall sleep well."

*** *** ***

The group rested at the base of the tree. Legolas went to collect water to drink for the group. As he approached he turned and looked up to the sky. He bid Gandalf farewell, they all turned to Annis when they heard the song coming from her lips. Legolas and Aragorn recognized it at an Elven song of farewell.

After Celeborn came to me and asked "Lady Annis, daughter of Lord Elrond, tell me why do you wear gloves, and cover all skin except your face or why you have the unnatural white hair that cups your face?" Celeborn asked moving his hand to touch my face; stopping him I flip him over and whisper in his ear "Ask Lady Galadriel, for she knows." After letting him get up he walks away. Turning around I see Aragorn and Legolas stareing at me.

*** *** ***

Annis avoided both Aragorn and Legolas, not wanting to answer their many questions right now. Luckily they were all asleep now, she watched as Galadriel glidded across the land which she ruled. She watched as Frodo followed her. She knew this confrontation was necessary. Galadriel must see if she is pure enough to ignore the ring and Frodo must see what should happen if he failed. Annis jumped from her perch and followed Frodo and Galadriel. She watched as Frodo was thrown back from the pedastile, vapor raising from it. She could here all aspects of the conversation.

Galadriel looked at him darkly. "I know what it is you saw," she said emotionlessly. "For it is also in my mind." _It is was will come to pass _she told Frodo mentally. "_If you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking, it has already begun. He will try to take the ring; you know of whom it is I speak. One by one it will destroy them all."_

Frodo looked at her with fear, yet deep within his eyes he saw something as concern. He held out his hand to Galadriel. "If you ask it of me I will give you the one ring_" _he offered.

Galadriel looked at Frodo, eyes slightly widened. "You offer it to me freely," she stepped forward, backing Frodo into a wall. Frodo's eyes shown fear for the elven before him. Her voice had shown her greed. "I do not denie that my heart greatly desired this," she held out her hand to take the ring. "In place of a Dark Lord you would have a queen." Frodo watched as she glew in a sickening blue/green light, her eyes black as night. "Not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the Dawn. Treacherous as the Sea. Stronger than the foundations of the earth. All shall love me and despair."

Annis took this as her que and jumped infront of Frodo blocking her view of the rings. She turned back to normal. "You have passed the test, Galadriel," that was all Annis said.

Galadriel turned to the side away from Frodo. "Then I will diminish and go into the West. I shall remain Galadriel," her voice was timid, yet strong.

Frodo looked at her; fear concern and sorrow filled his eyes. "I cannot do this alone," he said uncertain.

Galadriel looked at Annis and then to Frodo. "You are a ring bearer Frodo," she said with strength. "To bear a ring of power is to be alone. This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way no one will."

"Then I know what I must do," he collasped to the ground and sat there. Annis looked back at him with kindness in her eyes. "It's just, I am afraid to do it."

Annis knelt before Frodo. "Even the smallest person can change the course of the future," she placed a hand on his shoulder and closed his hand around the ring. "Even the weakest. You are never alone, even if you must do what you must do." Frodo hugged Annis, she picked him up and looked at Galadriel. _My brother will welcome you into court she told her the time of the elves has passed; as it has passed for the demons long ago. Few will remain in these lands but slowly they will come to the Lands of the Moon. Once I know that Sauron is destroyed I will be returning there as well._

Annis walked Frodo back up to sleep. Galadriel bowed as she walked passed. The elf knew that Annis was of high position. Her abilities, and even her burden places her above most. _Alone are those who bear powerful items, not only those who carry the rings _Galadriel mentally sighed.

Annis sat in her boat alone, she knew that both Legolas and Aragorn no longer trusted her. She could feel a great evil coming over the horizon; it hurt the earth around her. Even though her conection with her old life was broken the second she meet her new father. She watched Legolas, she knew he could hear the enemy. It took them most of the day to paddle down the Anduin till the reached the two standing kings that guarded the Human lands. Annis bowed slightly before continuing. She could never forget their sacrifice to this world.

She steered her boat to the shore as did the others. She knew, a confrontation with the two would be inevitable. She looked through her bag and pulled out what she needed. Weapons, skinning knife, come food, a some flint. She looked over to Frodo and kept her boat partically in water; with a nod she walked away. Everyone started to make camp. Legolas was weary of staying there the afternoon. The enemy was closing quickly. Legolas watched as Aragorn followed Ani off to the side away from the group. They needed to talk about what happened at Lorien.

"Care to explain?" Aragorn glared at Kagome. She was hiding too much from them. She consorted with Witches and evil, placing the entire group in risk. Annis looked up at him with a questioning look. "Last night, back at Lorien." He wanted his answer and would result to more dangerous matters to get them.

"I have known Lady Galadriel from the day I came here. She tried to read my mind and I did not let her, then her husband questioned me on my gloves and covering all my skin. I did not tell him, infact no one in this world knows why." Annis looked away. " I am ashamed of my past because I could have saved many lifes but I was not strong enough, so that was why. But if you want to know I will tell you."

Aragorn was now understanding but didn't want to push her. "I understand," he said with soft eyes. "I'm sorry for not trusting you."

Kagome stood and smiled at Aragorn. "Thank you, if you don't mind I would like to go on a walk. I will be back," she sadly smiled. " If I'm not back at dark tell Kirara to look for me." She walked away. Her eyes looked sadly at Frodo before walking away from the party. She knew eventually she would have to leave them. She was too much a danger to their cause.

Frodo noticed the confrontation going on between Kagome and Aragorn, he wonder what she went through to understand him so well. Following her at a distance he watched her sit on stone steps and take out little pieces of paper, she stared at the with sadden eyes.

What if he failed?

'A promise lives within you now'

"You look sad Ani," Frodo sat beside her. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

Kagome looked down. "A picture of my familys," she looked at the ground deeply. "They loved me when my mother and father didn't."

"Why did your family not love you? I know someone in our group is." he asked curiously.

"How about I tell you a story?" She smiled. Nodding his head Annis looked up at the sky. "Long ago, when the world was controlled by man, and there was no elves or demons, there lived a girl Ani Riddle Lastrange. She had a mother and father, her father killed his family and her mother was hated by her family; her father died not too long after her brother was born. On her 15th birthday she followed her cat into a well house where she was pulled into it by a demon." Annis continued to tell her story to the hobbit. "5 years later, she alone stood up to her enemy because she felt it too dangerous for her friends to follow. She killed him but he came back. But inbetween the time the girl got 2 vampire familys, a shape-shifter family, a wizard family and a family with powers. She too carried a burden like you, then became immortal forced to protect the power to keep away from evil, she was then somehow placed in another world, and fell in love, but is cursed to never have skin to skin touch except with her soul mate."

"She must be sad all the time." Frodo said looking at his feet.

Kagome looked at him with sadness in her eyes. All he ever wanted was to live a peaceful life she sighed. She stood and walked away.

Boromir walked towards Frodo collecting wood for the fire. "None of you should wonder alone," he said to Frodo. Frodo watched him warily. "You least of all. So much depends on you." Boromir stopped and looked at Frodo. "Frodo?" he questioned. Boromir walked slightly closer to him. "I know why it is you seek solitude. You suffer, I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly. There is other ways, other paths we might take."

Not displaying his shock he looked at Boromir. "I know what it is you would say, for it would seem like wisdom but the warning in my heart," Frodo backed away from the human warrior.

"Warning?" Boromir questioned. "Against what?" Frodo walked around him. He knew she was true. She did not need the ring, nor was swayed by it's evil. How he could not be sure, but he could trust her. "We are all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us, to destroy what hope we have. Don't you see if madness."

"There is no other way," Frodo stood firm in his belief. That Kagome would save him, and that the ring was to be destroyed."

"I only ask for the strength to defend my people," Boromir threw the wood to the ground. Anger was controlling him. "If you would lend me the ring."

"No," Frodo backed away.

"Why do you recoil I am no theif," Boromir stated innocently.

"You are not yourself," Frodo looked at him hoping he would change.

"What chance do you think you have, they will find you, they will take the ring and you will beg for death in the end," Boromir stated. "You fool."

Frodo knew what to do and he ran.

Boromir was out of the range of the rings evil. He broke down crying. "Frodo, I am sorry," he repeated over and over.

Frodo stopped when he figured out who the girl was ANNIS. She was the guardian from the story. He took off the ring and cried. He felt sorry for her; to forever be alone. At least once he destroyed the ring he would be free, but she was forever trapped. "Frodo," a male voice said behind him. He turned and saw Aragorn.

"It has taken Boromir," he said looking at him with no emotion. He wanted to see how Aragorn will act.

"Where is the ring?" he demanded.

"Stay away," Frodo tried to get away from Aragorn. Frodo took to the protection of the stone pillars.

"Frodo," he walked towards him pushing Frodo back further. "I swore to protect you."

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asked. Aragorn looked up at Frodo and then down to the ring. Frodo opened his hand and then looked at Aragorn. "Would you destroy it?" he sneered.

Aragorn looked at the ring, the spell weaving through his mind. Walking closer, he reached out for the ring and did something that shocked both Frodo and Annis, who had just arrived. He wrapped Frodo's hand back around the ring and kneeled before him. "I would have gone with you to the end," he said. "Into the very fires of Mordor."

"I know," Frodo said, relief that he had one more he could trust.

"Frodo it is time," Annis said. Closing her eyes. "Here we must part, and unfortunately I cannot go with you. I must stay away from Mordor at all costs." Frodo ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her, he tears showing on her clothes. "Do not cry for me little one, I accepted my fate long ago."

"I may still cry, for you have suffered more than I and here I cannot accept my fate," Frodo whispered.

"You may take one with you, and it will be apparent who in the group will go with you," Ani then whistled. Kirara ran out of the trees and towards them. "Kirara will go with you, she can protect you when I cannot." She kneeled down. "Remember my story, no matter how weak or how small you are you can always change the future."

"Will I ever see you again?" Frodo asked.

"One day, we might," she picked up the ring in Frodo's hand and placed it on a chain. "This is chain has been spun by a demon spider. It is stronger than Mithril and no one can break it to steal the ring. You never need to fear Frodo, the ring cannot taint me." She placed the chain over Frodo's head; and answered his curious look when she picked up the ring.

Frodo nodded. He looked back at Aragorn, "Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand." Aragorn looked down at Frodo's sword and drew his.

Aragorn stepped back. "Go on," Aragorn told him. "Run." Annis drew her blade and stepped up beside Aragorn. They walked out and saw several human sized orcs. They both brought their blades up and looked at their enemies, then they attacked. Annis was more graceful, as her weapon was not as heavy as Aragorn's long sword. Annis and Aragorn were getting backed up onto the stone turrete when they heard the order for the orcs to find the hobbits. Legolas and Gimli came up behind the group and aided both Annis and Aragorn.

"He is safe," Annis said as she walked away from Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. They looked at her like she was crazy. They watched as she unclipped something from under her vest. It started to glow pink and then lift from her hands. "You all protect the hobbits," she said as the jewel floated over her head. 20 orc warriors stood before her. "These ones are mine."

Legolas looked at Gimli and Aragorn. "I will stay with her," he whispered and watched as the dwarf and human took off. "I will not leave you," he said as he stood right beside her. Kagome chuckled as an arrow from the warrior hit a pink shield and shattered.

"Then stay close to me, or you will get hit," she ran into the battle, killing all which stood in her way. He stopped when she heard the horn of Gondor. "Great," she huffed. From the tips of her fingers a pink glowing whip extended and she slashed at her enemies cutting them all in half. Legolas looked on in disbeliefe. "Come, we must hurry." They took off towards the horn blow.

Ani watched as the leader of the Human like Orcs fired an arrow at Boromir, nearly killing him and some taking the Hobbits, Merry and Pippin. She ignored everything else and ran to Boromir's side. She watched as Aragorn sliced Orc's head clean off. Ignoring everything else, Annis started to pull out one of the arrows in Boromir. "They took the little ones," Boromir told Aragorn as Annis did what she could for Boromir. "Frodo, where is Frodo?"

"I cannot heal these wounds," She whispered sadly. Aragorn nodded.

"He is a lot further now," he told Boromir.

"Then you did what I could not," he said, knowing death was coming. "I tried to take the ring from him."

"The ring is beyond our reach now," Aragorn looked at him.

"Forgive me, I did not see," Boromir started to turn cold. "I have failed you all."

"No Boromir," Aragorn looked him in the eyes, "you fought bravely. You got your honor." Aragorn sought to pull out another of the arrows.

"Leave it, it is done," he said.

Annis pulled off her jewel and placed it over Boromir. "With your honor and your sin's are known, let me at least show you the way," she parted his hair.

Boromir nodded. He looked deeply into Aragorn's eyes; his last words. "The world of men will fall and all will come to darkness," he was even closer to death. A white light in his eyes was getting brighter.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White city fall, nor our people fail," Aragorn promised to Boromir.

"Our people," Boromir stumbled the words. "Our people," he looked at his sword and Aragorn helped place it in his hand. Then Boromir brought it to his chest. "I would have followed you, my brother, my captain, my king."

"Be at peace, Boromir," they watched as a white light flew out of the pink jewel and floated away.

Ani watched as Boromir's funeral boat went over the waterfall. She could hear Aragorn strapping on his weapons; she smiled knowing what he was about to do. Sam was with Frodo. She knew he would keep him sane as well as Kirara keep them safe. She also knew that their guide into Mordor would be with them soon. Gollum. She walked over to Aragorn and strapped her weapons on, they will be running from here. She turned to see Legolas move a ship into the water. "Hurry, Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern Shore," Legolas turned back to see Aragorn and his love (who he refuses to say so) almost ready for battle.

Aragorn looked towards the shore as both hobbits disappeared into the forest. Ani placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded. Legolas watched their interaction with jealousy; though he did not show it. "You mean not to follow them," Legolas asked.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said solemly. Legolas walked up slowly, dispointed.

"So it has all been in vain," Gimli stated as he walked towards them. "The Fellowship has failed."

Annis smiled as Aragorn walked towards them. "Not if we hold true to each other," he said placing a hand on either shoulder. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment to death. Not while we have strength left." He walked away and noticed Ani was already standing by a tree. "Leave all the can be spared behind. We travel light. Lets hunt some Orc."

The remainder of the Fellowship ran into the woods to hunt down those that have taken Merry and Pippen. Ani smiled as she disappeared into the trees, thinking of the elf she loved running after her trying to catch up to her. She watched as the fellowship ran to save their friends.

Aragorn placed his ear to the rocks. He listened to the march of the Orcs that kidnapped Merry and Pippin. Aragorn noticed that their pace has quickened. Ani stood beside him. "Their pace has quickened," he looked up at her. She was the only one who could keep true pace with Aragorn. He looked over his shoulder and told Legolas and Gimli to hurry. Gimli complained about the lack of food and rest they have gotten the past three days as they tracked them through the The Wold.

Through one pass Aragorn looked down and saw a broach in the path, he picked it up and looked around. "Not idly do the Leaves of Lorien fall," this cause Legolas to stop and go back to Aragorn.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas looked on in hope.

"Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn started to run again. Annis stayed back with Gimli, the dwarf was wary with their quick pace. Gimli growled as he fell to the ground. He was told to hurry up, which Annis chuckled at.

"We dwarves are wasted on cross country, we are excellent sprinters," he said before continuing to run. Ani sighed. If only she had Kirara, but she is trusted where she is supposed to be.

They were finally coming out of the Wold. They stood looking over vast grasslands and smooth rocks. Aragorn smiled. "Rohan, home of the Horse Lords," he said, a smile graced his face. He would soon be able to keep his promise to Boromir. "There is something strange at work here, some evil gives speed to these creatures; sets it's eill against us. Legolas jumped ahead, stating that the orcs are bringing the hobbits to Isengard.

"Saruman," Aragorn spoke out. He turned to get them moving.

Ani smiled as they took to the land, she looked at the dead earth.

*** *** ***

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were close to the Fangorn. They quickly were gaining on the Orcs and should be on them within the next few hours. Hearing hooves upon the ground, they hid amongst the rocks in case of Orc patrol. When they saw a regiment of horses pass by, Aragorn stepped out and called out. "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark," he called out. He watched as the regiment turned towards him.

They were circled by the horses, spears pointed at them. Placing their hands in surrender, their leader came forward. "What business does an Elf, an elf-woman a Man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" he demanded. "Speak quickly."

"Give me your name horse master," Gimli replied. "And I shall give you mine."

Aragorn wanted to hit Gimli for a response like that. It was dwarvish, yet crude. The Leader stepped down from his horse after passing off his spear. Aragorn held Gimli back as the human approached. "I would cut of your head dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas saw this as a threat to his companion. After losing too many he would not lose another. "You would die before your stroke fell," he answered with an arrow pointed at him. This caused the rest of the regiment to raise spears.

Aragorn stepped forward and stayed Legolas' arm. He looked at the horse riders and then to their leader. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, Annis daughter of Lord Elrond and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden your king," he gave their names and titles.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the horse master responded. Removing his helm he continued. "Not even his own kin." The regiment stayed their spears. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company is those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished." Aragorn did not like the sound of this nether did Legolas. "The White Wizard is cunning," the horse master continued. "He walks here and there they say. There is an old man hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past out nets."

"We are no spies," Aragorn said, no emotion yet truth. "We track a party of Uruk-hai across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed we slaughtered them during the night," the horse master said without feelings.

"There were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them," Gimli asked in desperation.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes," Aragorn asked him.

The horse master shock his head. "We left none alive." He pointed to a plume of smoke. "We piled the carcasses and burned them.

"Dead," Gimli could not believe it. Aragorn was upset.

The horse master nodded. "I am sorry."

The horse master called two horses forward wishing them luck in their travels and bid them farewell. They rode towards the smell of burnt flesh.

Once they arrive, Gimli searched through the pile. He spotted one of the hobbits belts and held it up. Legolas said a pray for the fallen. Aragorn looked around and kicked a helm in his frustration

He looked around in all directions but could not find

. Where the hobbits were. He followed their movements and explained it aloud. He then ran to the Edge of Fangorn. "They ran into Fangorn Forest," Aragorn stood at the very edge with his companions.

"Fangorn," Gimli said out of distaste. "What madness drove them in there?" They entered into woods carefully.

Aragorn, Legolas, Ani and Gimli followed through the Fangorn Forest, Gimli saw some black blood on a leaf. Tasting it he immediately spit it out. "Orc blood," he said in distaste. They moved slowly, then quickly over smooth ground, roots and rocks.

Aragorn stopped to look at the tracks. "These are strange tracks," he said, unsure going through everything that could have made them.

"The air is so course in here," Gimli pet his beard as he walked.

Legolas looked around the woods, he could hear whispers. They needed to find Merry and Pippin before he could worry about that. "This forest is old," Legolas strained to here the language of the whispers. "Very old. Full of memory, and anger." The trees started to groan, and Gimli brandished his ax. "The trees are speaking to each other."

Gimli was in panic. Aragorn noticed his. "Gimli, lower your ax," he ordered and the dwarf obeyed.

Legolas noticed something. "Aragorn, something over there," Legolas moved quickly to one side. He listened for anything that might be helpful, and looked through the trees

"What do you see?" Aragorn asked in whisper.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas whispered back, not hiding his delight. They looked around cautiously.

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us," Aragorn said as he started to with drawl his weapon from its sheath. At Aragorn's signal they turned to attack the White Wizard only to be blinded by white light. He deflected Legolas' arrow, and burned Aragorn's sword in his hand to force him to drop it.

Then the Wizard spoke. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the voice sound like Saruman yet distorted.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way," the wizard nodded. "They day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

Aragorn looked at the wizard, familiarity in the voice. "Who are you?" Aragorn asked in anger. "Show yourself." The light subsided and before them stood Gandalf. "It cannot be." Legolas kneeled before the now Gandalf the White, and Gimli lowered his weapon. "You fell."

Gandalf's face became serious. "Through Fire and Water," Gandalf said. "On the lowest dungeons on the highest peak. I fought him, the Balrog of Morgroth."

"And then I was sent back till my task is done," Gandalf looked over his friends. Not telling them about what happened between the two demons.

"Gandalf," Aragorn walked up to him.

"Gandalf?" he thought the name odd. "Yes," he pondered, "that is what they used to call me." Aragorn nodded. "Gandalf the Grey, that was my name. I am Gandalf the White." Everyone looked happy to have Gandalf back, mostly Ani. "And I come back to you now. At the turn of

"Great," Gimli gruffed. "So what now?"

Gandalf brought the 4 deeper into the Fangorn forest. As they walked Gandalf continued to talk. "One stage of your journey is over, and another begins. War has come to Rohan," he said as they weaved through the trees. "We must ride to Edoras at all speed." Gandalf whistled into the open plains. A white mare rode over the hills towards them.

Legolas recognized the beauty. "That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas looked at the enchanted beasts before him.

"Shadowfax ," Gandalf looked him over. "He is the Lord of all Horses, and he has been my friend through my dangers." He walked forward and pet Shadowfax's neck. Mounting thier journey took them deep into the south, across the plains of Rohan and into the Westfold till they came to the River Snow Bourn. And then to Edoras.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf said as they came to a stop a few miles outside of the village/town. Their town was small, but that was because so few remained within their walls as they patrolled plains on mounts. "There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong." Gandalf looked over to his companions. "Be careful what you say," he then looked back to the wall, "do not look for welcome here."

They urged their mounts to the walls. This was their stop before the battle against Saruman the White. Aragorn was first to slow up to the gates, followed by Legolas and Gimli who were followed by Gandalf. Aragorn watched as the banner of the Horse Master's fell to the ground in a heap, blown and tumbled in the wind. They rode through and saw how the people suffered because of Saruman's poison upon the king. It did not take them long to reach the castle which rested upon the mountain.

Gandalf lead the way, and were parted by mounted soldiers. Aragorn looked up to see a woman in white standing there waiting for whomever she saw coming through the gates. When Aragorn looked down, he turned back to see the woman who has but disappeared. They walked up and they were greeted by the guards. "Ah," he said smiling at them.

The guard looked unamused. "I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," he said without a tone in his voice. The smiled washed away from Gandalf's face. "By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf nodded at this, he then looked at his companions to relinquish their weapons. The stripped off their weapons and handed them to the guards. Gandalf stood their waiting for them to be disarmed. "Your staff," he requested.

Gandalf looked at him and then his staff. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick," he asked. The guard rolled his eyes at this and then lead them into the main chambers. The watched as a man dressed in black whispered to the king. The group turned back when they heard the doors close, yet still walk forward.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late," Gandalf said as he approached the thrown. "Theoden King." Gandalf watched as he whispered again into the kings ear.

"Why should I welcome you," Theoden asked, his voice weak, "Gandalf Stormcrow?"

The king looked towards the man in black. "A just question, my liege," he rose fromhis spot. "Late is the hour, in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent," Gandalf glared at the man; he knew is was Wormtongue. keep your forked tounge behind your teeth. i have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." He brandished his staff.

"His Staff," Wormtongue looked in horror and then looked around the room. "I told you to take the wizard's staff," he said in fear. The men came out from the sides and surrounded the group. They attacked the group.

"Theoden," Gandalf called out as he walked towards the King, "Son on Thengel, too long have you sat in the Shadows."

Once the men was down, they stood their ground behind Gandalf. Gimli went over to Wormtongue and pinned him to the ground. "I would stay still if I were you," he suggested in Wormtongue's horror.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf said as the court moved behind him. Stretching out his hand, Gandalf spoke softly. "I release you," he concentrated on the magic, "from the spell."

Theoden laughs. "You have no power here," he spoke clearly. "Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf removed his grey cloak to show his white. Theoden jumped back in his chair in fear.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound,"he said as the power flaired around him. He pointed his staff and Theodon attempted to tighten his firsts to relieve the pain. Aragorn stopped a woman, telling her to wait as Gandalf continued.

"If I go, Theoden dies," the unmistakeable voice of Saruman spoke.

In control, Saruman threw the king at Gandalf, only to be knocked from his control. The woman, released from Aragorn's hands, ran to the king.

They watched as the king returned to his real self. "I know your face," he looked at the woman before him, who was smiling. "Eowyn," he smiled. "Eowyn," he repeated. He then looked at Gandalf curious. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," he looked serious.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," the king stood before his court.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better," Gandalf informed him, "if they grasped your sword." A guard came forward and held the sheathed sword before the king. Touching it lightly, before he grasped it; he slowly drew the sword from sheath.

The king eyed his sword, looking the blade over before finally his glaring eyes turned to Wormtongue. The king ordered his men to throw him out of his throne room. That is what they did, down the very steps he walked in. He looked up to the kind who slowly made his way down the steps. "I've only ever served you, my lord," he backed away from the murderous king."

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling," the king said as he slowly got feeling back to his legs to walk once more, "on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your sight," Wormtongue begged.

The king bought up his sword, Aragorn rushed in to stop him. "No, my lord! No, my lord," he said as he held the kings hand from striking the leechcrafter. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Wormtongue fled through the crowd.

"Hail, Theoden King!" the crowd announced, and bowed before him. His people.

The king looked over his people, and then turned back to the court. He eyes looking for one in particular. "Where is Theodred?" he asked. "Where is my son?" dread taking him.

FLASHBACK

"Logan, what are you looking at?" the verison of me that I called Rouge asked.

"The white hair cupping your face little sister."

"What are you talking about?" running over to a window to see my reflection showing the white hair.

FLASHBACK END

Gandalf walked angrily through the crowd with Aragon hot on his heals. They listened to the guards telling the people to take only what they can carry. This did not please Gandolf at all. "Helm's deep," he grunted in anger; not caring who heard him. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?"

Both walked into the stables. "He's only doing what he things is best for his people. Helm's deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn knew that this is what the king wanted; he, they, could not change his mind.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap," his anger subsided slightly, and started to speak with more reason. "He thinks he;s leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." He looked deep into Aragorn's eyes. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defense have to hold. "

Aragorn nodded. "They will hold," he assured the White Wizard.

Turning, he went into the stable. "The Grey Pilgrim," he stroked Shadowfax's back. "That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lived of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain." Aragorn stepped back. "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day," he mounted on Shadowfax. "At dawn, look to the east.

Aragorn nodded. "Go," he backed more out of the way so Gandolf could get a good start.

VISION

"I love you Tanya." Edward says

Ring, Ring, Ring opening his phone it says January 15th, tomorrow.

VISION END

*** *** ***

Night time fell to the citizen of Edoras. Aragorn sat alone from the group smoking his pipe, remembering the sweet face of his beloved Arweyn. His love.

Aragorn could only think of that moment. Night had turned to day, and he walked beside his horse, lost in the thought of his love. A female voice, fragile yet strong broke him from his lingering thoughts. "Where is she?" Eowyn asked Aragorn. Aragorn looked at her in question. "The woman who gave you that jewel."

Aragorn did not answer her right away. His thoughts drifted to the conversation he had with Elrond. The fact that if his daughter stayed there, she would die. His thoughts also drifted to before they left on this quest; when he talked with Arwen to give her back the necklace. He did not want to, he loved her too much.

"My lord?" Eowyn questioned him as he did not answer her questions.

"She is sailing to the Undying Lands," he responded sadly. "With all that is left of her kin."

Eowyn looked sadly at this and walked slightly ahead of him. He was in love with an Elf-kind. They watched as two rids rode past them and past Legolas who had thoughts of his own. He had to help these people first, then he could mourn in his own loss. Ani heard the scream and rushed to aid.

Upon getting there, one of the guards was dead or close to it, and the other was fighting a mounted orc on a wolf. Killing the wolf, he rushed forward sword drawn and beheaded the orc that was ontop. He turned to see Aragorn come towards him. "It's a scout," he yelled. While Aragorn went back to warn, Legolas ran forward to the rock side. There came several wolves and rides over the hill side. Unknown if he was going to get any back up, he started long range killing of the wolves and riders. Looking around Annis saw her love getting attacted from the back and stopped it with her Hiraikotsu.

Hearing the riders coming up behind him, he turned to see Gimli behind him. Grabbing the reigns he positioned himself go thrown himself behind the dwarf. The battle was nothing much. Gimli threw himself off the horse, he was much better suited for fighting on the ground. Legolas had an easy time maneuvering the horse and fireing arrows from the saddle. Aragorn killed several himself.

Once the battle was over, Legolas could not find Aragorn at all. Looking around, he called out for his friend. "Aragorn," he walked away from Gimli.

Gimli noticed this as well. "Aragorn?" he called out. This caused the humans to look around as well.

Legolas walked towards the cliff when the laughing of an Orc caught his attention. Gimli threatened him with an easy death. The Orc told him that Aragorn was dead. "You lie," Legolas grabbed him, but the Orc continued to laugh and choke till finally dead. Legolas noticed the necklace that Arwen given Aragorn in his hand. His eyes widdened, and ran towards the cliff, where the waters rushed past.

_Another,_ he though, _another of my companions is to the dead. _He heard the King order they move out, and leave the dead. Legolas looked at him sharply. He did not want to leave Aragorn. They turned to leave, keeping Arwen's necklace to return back to her hand.

Looking over to his love he thought _'oh my love I am lost_.' Not knowing she could hear him Annis replyed _'Me too, my love. Love? I was wondering if I could we try something?' _

'_And what would that be?'_

'_I would like to try and…'_ not finishing, I lean in and kiss Legolas. And what really amazed me is he wasn't in pain, instead all the pain and love went into the kiss, not avoiding me like lately we just told eathother about our love.

Cough "If you two are done, I think we should get going." Gimli said. Pulling away I feel my face a light pink and Legolas' face a perfect red color.

*** *** ***

They have reached the walls of Helm's Deep. They knew there was little that could be done. Although their numbers fewer, it was a saddening day for Rohan. Legolas helped Gimli down before he disappeared to the upper walls. He needed to think. He needed to mourn. He lost a great friend. A great king. He could not bear to talk with the Lady Eowyen, for he knew of the woman's growing feelings.

He could hear the king giving his order. They knew that Isenguard will attack. But he could not listen to the orders. It was his turn to mourn for it was not often that one can. He drifted off into a sound sleep.

LEMON

Legolas woke, to see his love looking over the wall and seemed to be crying. "Love you should sleep." But not showing her face Annis said "I would but I miss my sons and daughters and family. Their face scar my dreams." She has children? "You have children?" well I need to back off "Yes, all my living family is adopted. 2 fathers, 1 mother, 10 brothers, 5 sister, 2 sons, 2 daughters and lots of friends." Wow. "You miss them but not your birth mother and father?" Strange "No love they did horrible things, I do not love them. But I am in love." Is it me? "And who would that lucky man be?" after that I saw Annis tear stained face come closer and kiss me wrapping her tiny arms around my neck, without thinking I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her agisnt my body, picking her up; I push her up shoving her on the wall, trapping her inbetween me and the wall, she gasps and I take my chance to explore her mouth. Wrapping her legs around my waist I pull her in to my room, laying her on the bed, we start to take off the others clothes. "Do you want this?" I ask the half naked bueatiy under me. "I want you, love." Annis whispered. Her touching the wall, Annis' fingers glowing purple, with a quick spell, to make all noise in the room slient to the outside world. With that we countuined to take off the others clothes and started to explore her body. Her large breast, well toned body, flat stomach that I hope will soon hold my child, and her opening, her pulling me closer I take that as my chance to get inside her. Moving in and out Annis puts her mouth by the shoulder and screams in pleasure, moving faster her muted screams become louder in my shoulder, reaching her climit I reach my letting my seed into her. After a night of making love we fall asleep in the each others' arms.

LEMON END

"Legolas, have you seen Annis?" Gimli asked though the door, coming into the room shocked a the sight he saw. "Well now I see where she is, I'll just leave you love birds now." Once he was gone I tried to wake up Ani. "Love inless you want me to bring in a pail of cold water, you should wake up." Groaning into my chest she sat up, not noticing she was half naked. "But I don't want to love." Pulling my love out of bed I swing her around, laughing. "Let's go before Aragorn, comes in too." Putting her down to let her change. "Legolas, who came in?" Blushing a bueatufl red. "Just Gimli, don't worry he didn't see anything, and no one other than me will." Already in her fighting clothes; a dark green tight shirt that fits nicely around her curves, deep wood brown and the same brown color leather boots. "Annis, love. Would you make me that happiest person ever by marrying me?" Looking at her she smiles, covering her mouth she nods, crying tears of happiness kisses me. "I would love to be your wife." She whisper screaming, slipping the Mirkwood royatly engagement ring. Taking my hand she pulls me out of the room and runs to an empty look out tower that she was protecting today. After hours of talking, a warrior to take over my position. Grabbing her hand I throw her on my back running to the main hall with everyone stareing at the giggling elf-woman on my back.

"Aragorn, you own me, I told you they were together." Gimli said with a smile. "Yes Gimli, but do you see what's on her hand,?" Looking at my love's hand near my neck. "What is it Aragorn?" Eowyn asked for Gimli. "That Eowyn is the Mirkwood royatly engagement ring." Aragorn smirked. "Ah, I see. Did you ask her father if you ask her to wed?" Gimli asked just to push my buttons. "Well Gimli, I am not fully adopited by anyone and my birth mother and father are dead. So the only one that could stop me is King Aragorn, and I think he wants to live to see Arwen again." Ani said smirking.

AT BATTLE (IT IS 3 WEEKS AFTER LEGOLAS AND ANNIS)

APoV(Annis)

"29" Legolas called, playing our strange game to see who can kill more. Smirking I take off my gloves and I touch the Uruk-hai killing everyone with a touch of one finger to their skin, and my miko powers protecting the wall. Jumping over the wall I spread my powers over 100 feet killing everyone of the Uruk-hai, with my Hiraikotsu flying through the crowd I call "2,806" making Legolas and Gimli looking over the edge to see so many dead around in a circle around me. Legolas was stareing at an aroow shooting my thigh breaking the bone, screaming in pain. Jumping down, Legolas grabbing me climbing up the leader running me to the cave where the woman were. "Eowyn! Eowyn Please!" Legolas called, shaking me as I started to close my eyes "Annis! Keep your eyes open! Please!" said my love with tears in his eyes. Eowyn, came running "Love, go the others need you more than me." I whisper as I'm put on a blanket. "I'll come back." He whispered in my ear before running out side. Once he was gone I looked to Eowyn and looked at her and saided in a worried tone "Eowyn, I think I'm pregnant, I have the bump and sympotions, even kicks." Taking off my heavy clothes and pull up the rest, I show her the bump. Placing her hand on my bump, and there were two kicks, "Dear lord, I think you are Annis, but we must find an elf first. May I ask who the father is?" Smiling sadly I replay "Legolas, but I don't think he'll want me. I'm worried, he won't love me and he won't come back. Do you have any clothes that would be big enough to cover my bump, it's a good inch out." Going to get me some clothes, I take out the aroow. Coming back I change and fall asleep, thinking of my family and my unborn child.

HOUR BEFORE BATTLE AT MINAS TIRITH (2 MONTHES AFTER LEMON)

"I'm sorry, but I cannot fight, I'm still recovering from Helms' Deep." I have been avoiding my Love and am always with someone, hiding from him. I had to tell Aragorn, making him promise he couldn't tell Legolas. "It's ok Annis, I know why." Walking away I start crying, damn mood swings. Running to come beside me Legolas asks "What does everyone know that I don't, and why won't they tell me?" Blocking my path. "They don't say because I have asked that of them, 'cause I'm afraid I will be dismissed by you." Walking around him, he grabs my waist. Shit. "Let me go Legolas. Tell Aragorn I said he could tell you then say 'Blackout' and he will tell you."

LPoV(Legolas)

Why is she avoiding me? After she walked away I ran after her. "What does everyone know that I don't, and why won't they tell me?" Blocking her path. "They don't say because I have asked that of them, 'cause I'm afraid I will be dismissed by you." Walking around me, I grab her around her waist, with a shocked face, she starts to cry even more. Why is there a bump? Is she? No that couldn't be it. "Let me go Legolas. Tell Aragorn I said he could tell you then say 'Blackout' and he will tell you." She whispers. Running to Aragorn, I scream "Blackout! Now what do you know about Annis that I don't?" Looking sad he finally replays "She is 2 monthes pregnant. The only reason she didn't tell you is she was afraid you won't love her. So much so she locked herself in her room, imange going through a pregancey alone? Without her family? I feel sorry for her. She was afraid the father would leave her, and you are the father." Aragorn spoke in a worried tone. Turning around, I run to Eowyn "Where is she? I know she's pregnant." Looking shocked "In her room, I saw her walk into her room crying." Ewoyn spoke. Jogging to her room, I nock one the door, hearing sobs and a quite come in. Walking in I walk over to my love and pull her into my lap on the bed, whispering in her ear "When I said I wanted to be with you forever, I meant it, and this just means, I'm going to be a father in 4 monthes and I have to come back." I smile. "Love you, Legolas." Annis giggles and kisses me.

BATTLE AT MINAS TIRITH

(INSERT AWESOME BATTLE PART)

AT CORANITION(5 MONTHES AFTER LEMON)

(ELFS ARE PREGNANT FOR 6 MONTHES)

APoV(Annis)

Standing in the arms of Legolas, I watch the crown of Gondor put on his head. Walking over to the elfs, my sister moves the flag from her face and walked up to Aragorn and kisses him. Walking over to the hobbits he says "You bow to no one my friends." And with that everyone bowed to the hobbits, only being able to bend an inch or two. I was excepting in a week.

(INSERT DILVERING PART)

"Legolas, what about Luna?" I ask handing him our baby girl, with my green eyes and his blond hair. Our baby girl giggling as she pulled on her daddy's hair "Luna, that's not nice." Smiling, "Love, what if we vist my family for a few weeks? I promised Rose if I had a child she could be the godmother." Smiling "Of course love. I would love that and to see your world."

Making a portkey I had it go to Forks. "Grab on I'll hold, can you hold on to Luna." Grabbing the old boot, we started to spin, once touching the ground I see we're in the drive way of the Cullen House. Walking into the house I call for Alice and Rosalie. Running down to see me, Legolas and Luna. "Is she yours?" Rose asked. "Yes Rose and I'm keeping my promise. You can be the godmother. And this is my husband, Legolas King of the elfs Mirkwood. And our daughter Luna." After that Alice called everyone down and I mean every one. "Annis is back!" Alice sqeaked.

"Annis, who are all these people?" Legolas asked "Well Legolas; they're my family. The bald man in a chair is Charles Francis Xavier_, _the man that looks a little like a wolf is Logan, the red head with green eyes is Jean, her husband is the one covering his eyes is Scott, the woman with white hair is Storm, the boy with black hair and green eyes is hair, the twins are Fred and George, the red head boy is Ron and the other red head is Ginny. The girl with brown hair next to Ron is Hermione; the boy with dog-ears is InuYasha, the other one with silver hair is Sesshomaru. The fatherly figure is Carlisle, the motherly figure is Esme, the blonde that looks in pain is Jasper, then the pixie looking girl is Alice, the big one is Emmett, the blonde next to him is Rosalie. Then Aro is the one with red eyes and looking at Luna, Caius is the blonde with red eyes, Marcus is the one with brown hair and red eyes. Felix is the big one with red eyes, Demitri is the guy with red eyes and looks like Emmett, Alec is the boy with brown hair and red eyes and Jane is the blonde girl with red eyes. Then my sons are the boy with red hair and a tail, his name is Shippo and the baby in his arms is Yuu, he can talk. And my daughters are the girl with white hair and flowers in her hair and Rin is the little girl with brown hair. And Edward and Tanya were kicked out of the family." I finish. Looking at Legolas as to tell him to say how he is. "My name is Legolas, Prince of the Mirkwood elves, and Annis is my wife and the little girl she's holding is our daughter her name is Luna, Princess of Mirkwood and Rivendell elves."

The End


End file.
